


Déjà vu

by Vardeldur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: Después de todo, tal vez es cierto eso de que uno vuelve a encontrarse con quien amó en otra vida.
Relationships: Obito/Deidara - Relationship, Tobi/Deidara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Comenzaba a atardecer y el ambiente de festival podía sentirse en el lugar. Niños correteando con sus diversas y creativas máscaras por el parque principal del pueblo, vigilados por sus padres, también ocultos detrás de máscaras. Puestos de artesanías, juegos y comidas cercaban el terreno, invitando a los jóvenes a divertirse también, a pesar del entorno familiar. A medida que iban pasando los minutos, más personas llegaban a disfrutar de la celebración anual del pueblo, ansiosos por los desfiles de luces y el esperado show pirotécnico.  
  
Aquel era un pueblo pequeño, pero moderno. Escondido entre montañas y parajes, la vista de los alrededores resaltaba gracias a la ausencia de edificios demasiado altos. Esta cualidad permitía que el tan ansiado show de fuegos artificiales pudiera apreciarse en todo su esplendor. La belleza del festival anual era esperada por pobladores expectantes y nostálgicos visitantes.  
  
Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, de cabello negro enmarañado y de alta y atlética figura se escondía también tras una máscara. Una extraña máscara naranja con un patrón semejante a un remolino, que tan solo tenía un agujero para los ojos. Aquel pertenecía al grupo de nostálgicos visitantes. Alguien que iba de paso por el pueblo, buscando olvidar. O tal vez recordar. Huir, en su caso, que había llegado hace pocos días a vivir ahí.  
  
Cuando tenía quince años, aquel hombre había prometido visitar aquel lugar junto a su amiga algún día, entusiasmados por el festival de luces y máscaras que allí se celebraba cada año. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen ir, su amiga había desaparecido. Le costó años decidir, al fin, ver lo que la muchacha tanto quería apreciar, a pesar de tener que hacerlo solo.  
  
Se sentó en una banca a observar el ambiente. Ya había oscurecido, así que el desfile de luces comenzó a hacer lo suyo en el parque. Los más pequeños se aceraban a ver el espectáculo acompañados por sus padres, mientras que los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes se reunían en distintos grupos con sus amigos, ya fuera sentados en el pasto o parados cerca de algún puesto en el que acababan de comprar. Los aplausos entusiastas de las personas le daban un toque alegre a la situación, pero él no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse del asiento, observando con atención los juegos de luces coloridas moviéndose gracias a las personas que los llevaban a cabo. La música se detuvo. De pronto todo oscureció, ocasionando aplausos estruendosos y gritos de expectación. No quedó encendido ni un solo farol, ni siquiera en los puestos.  
  
Una bengala iluminó el cielo.  
  
—¡Por poco me lo pierdo, hm!  
  
Una voz joven y masculina se escuchó a su costado. Con lo poco que alcanzaba a vislumbrar en la oscuridad, sintió cómo una silueta trepaba sobre el espacio libre a su lado, lo que pudo confirmar cuando el muchacho, sin ningún cuidado, se apoyó en su hombro para ayudarse a ponerse de pie sobre la banca. El hombre de cabello negro bufó, incómodo por la intromisión, pero luego se distrajo al ver cómo los fuegos artificiales iluminaban aún más el cielo tras los estruendos de las explosiones.  
  
—¡Esto sí que es artístico, hm! —gritó el muchacho a su costado, evidentemente más emocionado por los fuegos artificiales que las demás personas.  
  
El entusiasmo del joven hizo que posara su atención en él, observando cómo su melena larga y dorada brillaba sedosa ante la tenue iluminación que los alcanzaba. Intentó observar su rostro cuando un poco de luz lo alcanzó con mayor intensidad, encontrándose con un par de enormes ojos azules que vibraban con toda la vida que jamás imaginó podría existir. Entonces, sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Sintió cómo el retumbar de los fuegos artificiales hacía eco en su pecho , incrementando la sensación de familiaridad provocada por el muchacho.  
  
Se puso de pie, incapaz de controlar la ola de sentimientos que le erizó la piel. Era como si aquel escenario bello, caótico y explosivo que era el show pirotécnico encajara a la perfección con esa melena rubia y esos ojos azules hipnotizantes. Era como si antes ya hubiese presenciado y sentido cómo ese muchacho se regocijaba ante las estruendosas explosiones de luces, como si admirarlo mientras observaba dicho acto fuera lo más bello y esperanzador que podía pasar en su vida. Aquella sensación sedante de su dolor era extrañamente conocida. Es más, le parecía revivida. Sin embargo, jamás había visto al chico en su vida.  
  
Al menos no en esa…  
  
El muchacho comenzó a aplaudir frenéticamente, sacándolo de su estado de hipnotización. Las luces se encendieron y logró ver que llevaba la camiseta negra arremangada y llena de manchas de lo que parecía arcilla. Dirigió la vista, aún sin quitarse la máscara, hasta las manos de éste, notando como estas tenían restos endurecidos de dicho material. Parecía que había estado trabajando arduamente y solo se detuvo para ir a observar el espectáculo.  
  
—Mmm… ¡Me encanta el olor de la pólvora, hm! —aspiraba el aire con satisfacción —Es una lástima que algo tan hermoso se haga solo una vez al año, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras bajaba de un brinco de la banca.  
  
El hombre observó a su alrededor, para corroborar que realmente el rubio le estaba hablando a él.  
  
—O-oh… Sí, es una lástima… —respondió, moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo.  
  
—Espera —se acercó y le picó la máscara, alzando una ceja —No has podido apreciar el espectáculo con esa costa puesta, ¿verdad? —suspiró con resignación —Todos se preocupan más de llevar esas máscaras estúpidas que no tienen nada de artístico, en vez de apreciar los fuegos artificiales, hm —agregó, aunque esa máscara en especial lo ponía de mal humor y no sabía porqué.  
  
—Me la puse porque me dijeron que es una tradición de aquí —se encogió de hombros, aún nervioso.  
  
No tenía idea de porqué se comportaba con tanta timidez delante del muchacho. Después de todo, lo de antes era solo un tonto déjà vu. Tal vez su forma de hablar lo hizo cohibirse. Parecía demasiado seguro para tener cerca de veinte años, dedujo.  
  
—Una tradición bastante estúpida, la verdad —comentó, desparramándose en la banca —¡Qué cansancio, hm!  
  
—¿Estabas trabajando? —preguntó con timidez, mientras apuntaba las manchas de arcilla en su camiseta —Pensé que estos días de festival eran días libres en este pueblo…  
  
—Pues hacer mi arte es parte de mi vida. Hasta de los días libres, hm —se incorporó para observarlo de reojo —¿No te piensas quitar esa máscara? Es realmente molesta, hm —dijo, aún sin saber porqué le causaba tanta incomodidad.  
  
El tono del muchacho, lejos de molestarlo, seguía cohibiéndolo. No entendía cómo el chiquillo causaba esa extraña sensación de cercanía. Sentía que pronto comenzaría a comportarse como un bobo, al igual que cuando tenía quince años. Y no le causaba extrañeza que fuera un artista. Tenía el perfil perfecto para serlo. En el fondo, sentía y sabía que lo era, sin saber por qué exactamente.  
  
—Oh, es que Tobi no quiere quitarse la máscara porque se siente más cómodo así —¿por qué volvía a hablar de esa forma, después de tantos años? Sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo. Solía referirse en tercera persona cuando estaba con sus amigos de la infancia, a modo de chiste y cercanía.  
  
—¿Tobi es tu nombre? —se puso de pie —Así que te gusta llevar esa porquería para hacer el tonto, hm —dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para arrancarle la máscara de un tirón.  
  
Tobi sintió como la brisa fresca le acariciaba el rostro, esperando alguna mueca de disgusto o asco en el rostro del muchacho al ver su cara, pues en el lado derecho tenía varias cicatrices profundas y el tono de piel era más claro, mientras que en el izquierdo tenía el párpado cerrado de forma permanente debido a la falta del ojo. La gente solía mirarlo con curiosidad y hasta con pésame, pero al muchacho no le importó nada de eso. Aquello lo dejó con una alegre sensación de satisfacción. Era la primera persona que no se inmutaba ante las imperfecciones de su rostro. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al tener esos ojos azules tan cerca de él.  
  
—Vaya idiota que eres, hm. Tienes las orejas rojas por el elástico de la máscara. Súper cómodo —comentó con sarcasmo —Bien. Me voy, estoy agotado —bostezó, alejándose del hombre.  
  
—¡E-espera! —no pudo evitar tomarlo por la muñeca —¿Cómo te llamas? Me vine a vivir aquí hace un par de días. No conozco a nadie y… Y…  
  
—¿Hm? —abrió los ojos, algo extrañado por el contacto —Mi nombre es Deidara.  
  
—Deidara… —susurró, pensativo, agarrando con fuerza la extremidad del otro, sin darse cuenta.  
  
Deidara. Era tan familiar ese nombre, tan conocido, tan cargado de sentimientos, tan intenso, a pesar de que no lo había oído nunca.  
  
—¿Podrías soltarme? No creo que quieras recibir un puñetazo en la cara como bienvenida al pueblo, hm.  
  
—¡Oh, lo siento! —lo soltó y se llevó la mano a la nunca, riendo nervioso —¿No quieres comer algo? Yo te invito.  
  
—¿De verdad? —alzó una ceja, algo cabreado con la actitud del hombre que, aunque era mayor que él, parecía mucho más inmaduro —Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido desde el almuerzo. Así que sí, hm.  
  
—¡Dime qué lugar es bueno y vamos! —el entusiasmo en su voz era evidente.  
  
Hacía años que Tobi no se sentía tan feliz. Sin pensar demasiado en cómo aquel muchacho _desconocido_ lo hizo romper su barrera de frialdad después de tanto tiempo, se dejó llevar por el niño entusiasta que tenía dentro. Su amargura causada por la soledad y el sufrimiento de una historia trágica pareció desaparecer. Su idea de mudarse a un pueblo distinto para comenzar de cero había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Al igual que los fuegos artificiales, Deidara fue un intenso destello que iluminó su penumbra en tiempo récord.  
  


* * *

  
A la mañana siguiente, Tobi despertó sintiéndose pleno. Como si hubiese tenido un buen sueño. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, resultaba totalmente real. Había conocido a ese muchacho de cabellos dorados que le daba la sensación de haberlo conocido en otra vida. Lo invitó a comer algo después del espectáculo pirotécnico y, pese a que la comida había transcurrido en silencio, se sintió en total comodidad con él, incrementando esa sensación de que ya se conocían. Además sabía dónde este vivía, pues le había ido a dejar a su hogar con la excusa de que se veía muy menor para estar caminando solo por la calle. Entonces descubrió que tenía apenas veinte años. Diez menos que él.  
  
—Este lugar es mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos, Rin —le habló a la fotografía enmarcada sobre su mesita de noche. Era de una adolescente de melena castaña y grandes ojos color miel.  
  
Aquel marco era el único objeto que había desempacado, además de sus útiles de aseo básicos. La casa rústica que consiguió a las afueras del pueblo era bastante amplia, con un gran jardín lleno de árboles sin podar y cercada con un alta reja de madera. Aún estaba todo el patio lleno de hojas y el interior de la casa lleno de polvo, a excepción de su habitación. En los tres días que llevaba viviendo ahí no se sintió con ánimos de limpiar todo de inmediato, ya que estaba sumido en la nostalgia. Cuando era un adolescente, no solo se había prometido visitar el pueblo por el conocido festival junto a su mejor amiga, sino también habían prometido irse a vivir allí junto con otro amigo más cuando fueran adultos. Ahora estaba completamente solo y eso lo hacía añorar constantemente el pasado, dándole siempre un toque amargo y frustrado en su día a día. Sin embargo, el buen humor que lo acompañaba ese instante lo hizo terminar de dejar la casa en óptimas condiciones antes del mediodía.  
  
De pronto, el crujir en su estómago lo hizo reparar en que debía comprar comida. La nevera estaba vacía y los estantes de la cocina también. Los demás lugares de la casa aún necesitaban muebles, excepto por la cocina y su dormitorio. Debía ir al barrio comercial a conseguir lo que necesitaba.  
  
Disfrutó el camino observando las fachadas de colores de las demás casas y de los almacenes. Hasta que al llegar frente a una tienda de materiales de arte se detuvo de golpe. Deidara salía del lugar con una pesada mochila a su espalda y cargando dos enormes cajas apiladas la una sobre la otra, tapándole la vista. El de pelo rubio lo hizo estremecerse. No pensó que volvería a encontrárselo al día siguiente, a pesar de estar planeando formas de acercarse a él, ahora que ya sabía dónde vivía.  
  
—¡Me avisas cuando llegue mi otro pedido, hm! —exclamó cerrando la puerta detrás sí.  
  
—¡Te ayudaré! —dijo el de pelo oscuro, acercándose a Deidara y quitándole las cajas, que estaban bastante pesadas. Se sorprendió al ver la fuerza que tenía el rubio, pues antes parecía cargarlas sin esfuerzo.  
  
—Con que eres tú —comentó sin importarle que el otro cargara las cajas por él —¿Estás seguro? Por la bolsa que llevas en la mano parece que ibas de compras, hm.  
  
—Eso puede esperar —le sonrió con entusiasmo, crispándole los nervios a Deidara, quien no entendía cómo un adulto podría tener ese aire de comportamiento de niño.  
  
—Bien —se encogió de hombros —Debo llevarlas a mi casa, hm. Ya sabes por dónde es —comenzó a caminar en dirección a una calle que parecía algo más estrecha que las demás.  
  
Tobi iba silbando alguna cancioncilla irreconocible, causando que Deidara se pusiera de mal humor.  
  
—¿Te puedes callar, hm?  
  
—Oh, Tobi lo siente —dijo riendo con nervios.  
  
Otra vez esa molesta forma de hablar, pensó Deidara, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina. Para cualquier otra persona, el rubio podría parecer una persona petulante y desagradable, pero para el de pelo negro resultaba extrañamente adorable. No entendía cómo el mal carácter de ese chiquillo lo hacía sentirse vivo otra vez.  
  
Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña calle casi al final del pueblo. Ahora que era de día, Tobi pudo apreciar con claridad el barrio. Las casas ahí eran más pequeñas que las demás, pero más pintorescas aún. De repente, Deidara se detuvo delante de una pequeña casa de dos pisos. El balcón estaba lleno de figuras de arcilla de distintos animales, al igual que el colorido jardín detrás de la reja. Avecillas de arcilla colgaban del único árbol adulto, mientras que otros mamíferos del mismo material estaban esparcidos entre el pasto y las macetas. Sin embargo, un dragón del largo del ventanal que asomaba a la calle, posado en este mismo tras el vidrio, llamó su atención en especial. Sintió que había visto esa figura antes, pero no tenía idea de dónde. Nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad que le hacía bombear el corazón de forma inquietante.  
  
—¡Wow! —Tobi exclamó, anonadado por la belleza de todas las pequeñas esculturas —Tú haces todo esto, por eso tenías las manos llenas de arcilla anoche, ¿verdad? Anoche no se veía nada de nada —rio.  
  
Deidara asintió mientras buscaba la llave de la reja. Entró al jardín y abrió la puerta de la casa. Tobi dejó las cajas en el suelo. Le entristecía un poco tener que marcharse.  
  
—Eso y porque te fuiste corriendo. ¿No vas a entrar, hm?  
  
—¿P-puedo? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.  
  
El muchacho era demasiado confiado para su gusto. Quizás era muy joven para entender que no podía dejar entrar a su casa a un recién conocido así como así. Él no le iba a hacer nada malo, por supuesto, pero sabía que la gente era despiadada y más de alguien podría aprovecharse de una situación así. O era muy ingenuo debido a su edad, o era seguro de sí mismo en extremo. Si llegaban a tomar más confianza, le hablaría de eso más adelante.  
  
—Si no quieres no te voy a obligar, hm —contestó, perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Entonces Tobi se apresuró en tomar las cajas y entrar. Deidara cerró la puerta tras los dos, dejó su mochila sobre una silla y le indicó a su acompañante que dejara las cajas sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Vives solo?  
  
Deidara asintió mientras sacaba de una caja algunos materiales, disponiéndolos sobre la mesa para posteriormente guardarlos donde correspondía. Tobi lo observaba. Incluso la concentración con la que el muchacho ordenaba sus útiles lo embobaba. Deidara colocó unos pinceles dentro de un lapicero que se encontraba sobre una estantería. El moreno observó los adornos que se encontraban ahí, todos hechos por el chico. Entonces reparó en que no había ninguna fotografía por ningún lugar, lo que le pareció extraño, pues él tenía fotos de sus años escolares y de su familia para colocar por toda su casa cuando desempacara.  
  
—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó, esperando no recibir alguna historia trágica como respuesta. El rubio se encogió de hombros, pero no hubo ninguna expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
—Me fui de la casa a los 15. No tengo idea qué será de ellos, hm.  
  
—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —cada vez estaba más interesado en la historia del muchacho. No sabía porqué lo sentía tan familiar y, tal vez podría saciar sus ansias de saber más de él, junto con apaciguar la intriga de sentir que en algún lugar lo había visto.  
  
—¿No es obvio? —dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia el visitante —No apreciaban mi arte. Decían que con él no llegaría a ninguna parte, hm.  
  
—Si yo tuviera a alguien de mi familia vivo, no dudaría en buscarlos aún después de todo este tiempo —comentó con cierta molestia. Ahora el rubio le parecía un niño caprichoso. Uno envolvente, bello y caprichoso.  
  
—Ese eres tú —se acercó señalándolo con el dedo, hasta posar su dedo índice sobre el corazón de Tobi —Lo que es a mí, el pasado no me importa. Lo único relevante es lo que sientes ahí dentro durante el ahora, todo lo demás está muerto, hm —punzó unas cuantas veces el lugar en que su dedo estaba posado.   
  
Tobi suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. El chiquillo tenía razón. Quizás el pasado debía dejar de ser relevante y debía centrarse en su presente. Sin embargo, la sola idea de dejar cosas tan importantes y bellas atrás, le parecía espeluznante. Una ofensa a la memoria de las personas que amaba. En cierto modo, que el rubio pensara de esa forma le causaba molestia.  
  
—Cuando pierdas a alguien querido, entenderás lo difícil que es que las personas no estén eternamente junto a ti —debatió, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Deidara ahogó una carcajada.  
  
—¿Eternamente?  
  
—Sí, los buenos momentos del pasado deberían perdurar por la eternidad —bufó con molestia, no entendía qué podría tener de divertido lo que estaba diciendo —De seguro ni sabes qué significa querer a alguien —agregó. Su lado adulto y amargo comenzaba a hacerse presente.  
  
—Eternidad... —murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica, cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba la fina mano al mentón —Suenas como alguien a quien quise mucho... Y que ya no está.  
  
Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par. Una mezcla entre celos, remordimiento por lo que le había dicho y ganas de abrazarlo para consolarlo se apoderaron de él, ante la reciente confesión. Abrió la boca para articular algo, pero otra vez el fino índice estaba posado sobre él, esta vez sobre sus labios.  
  
—Y precisamente por aprovechar al máximo y disfrutar de lo efímero que son los momentos, es que lo aprecio tanto —fijó su mirada en los ojos del otro —Intenta contradecirme otra vez y ya verás lo que te pasa, hm.  
  
Tobi sonrió, no sin sonrojarse de forma leve ante el pequeño tacto en sus labios. La fiereza en el carácter del rubio lo volvía loco. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese chiquillo que lo hacía sentir un remolino de sensaciones intensas?  
  
—Tobi lo siente —dijo, aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle sobre la persona que hablaba, pero lo descartó porque sonaría demasiado impertinente —¿Te ayudo en algo? —intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.  
  
—Mmm… No. Mejor comamos, tengo hambre —dijo, y entonces se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes indicarle que se sentara en el sofá.  
  
Minutos después, Deidara llegó de la cocina con dos platos de una ensalada surtida y pollo cocido. Le alcanzó el plato a su acompañante y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a comer como si conociera al de pelo negro de toda la vida. No podían sentarse en la mesa a merendar, pues esta estaba llena de los materiales recién comprados del rubio.  
  
Debido a su carácter intenso, la gente no se le acercaba y, aunque así lo prefería, no podía evitar sentirse solo algunas veces. Por eso, aunque la personalidad del hombre que acababa de conocer la noche anterior le pareciera irritante e infantil, sentía una especie de agrado al estar cerca de él. Y, por supuesto, parecía apreciar su arte, que era lo más importante.  
  
—¿Y por qué te viniste a vivir aquí? —preguntó tras darle una bocanada a su pollo —No es un pueblo precisamente grande, pero por fortuna es bastante moderno y artístico. Aquí puedo conseguir arcilla que en mi pueblo natal no, hm.  
  
—¿No naciste aquí? —respondió con otra pregunta, tratando de evitar tener que contarle la razón por la que escogió ese lugar. Luego pinchó la ensalada y se la metió a la boca.  
  
—No solo dejé mi familia atrás. Mi pueblo natal también —contestó con naturalidad —Hace cuatro años que vivo aquí, hm. Pero te pregunté a ti por qué te viniste aquí.  
  
Tobi tragó saliva, debió suponer que no iba a distraerlo tan fácil. No quería mentirle, pero no le resultaba nada conveniente confesarle que había llegado ahí por cumplir el sueño en común que tenía con su amiga de la infancia. La que no veía como una amiga, después de todo, estuvo enamorado de ella a pesar de no ser correspondido. Y era obvio que seguía sintiendo cosas por ella.  
  
—Cuando era un adolescente me hablaron mucho de este pueblo —omitió información —Así que investigué y decidí que era el ideal para comenzar una nueva vida.  
  
—Es agradable aquí, hm —comentó, terminando de comer. Dejó el plato sobre la mesita de centro y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca.  
  
—Mucho más de lo que imaginé —agregó con entusiasmo, terminando también de comer.  
  
El silencio se hizo presente con armonía en la sala de estar. Tobi se acomodó en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos notó cómo un peso caía lentamente sobre su hombro: era Deidara que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió con ternura y le acomodó el cabello que caía libre por su rostro. Entonces apoyó su cabeza en la del rubio, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. La respiración relajada de ambos parecía crear una melodía sincrónica.  
  
Después de todo, quizás era cierto eso de que uno se vuelve a encontrar con las personas con quienes compartió en otras vidas.  
  



	2. Aproximación

Hacía tres días que no veía al hombre infantil. Desde que ambos se habían dormido en el sofá de su hogar aquella tarde, para ser exactos. En ese momento, Deidara despertó primero luego de esa breve siesta, y solo se dedicó a terminar una figura de arcilla sobre la mesa al lado del sofá en que se encontraba Tobi, al que cubrió con una manta. Esperó a que despertara para preguntarle sobre su vida y poder darle algunas lecciones de arte, pero este apenas abrió los ojos, pareció agradecerle por algo y salió corriendo, otra vez. Para el rubio, el de pelo negro definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Y a pesar de saber tan poco de él y encontrarlo irritante, había estado extrañando toparse de casualidad con él durante esos días, como en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Sin embargo, no había salido de su casa por estar trabajando arduamente en unas figuras que le encargaron desde otro pueblo.  
  
Suspiró con pesadez mientras acomodaba el encargo en la caja que iría a dejar a la oficina de correos. Se sentía extraño. Nadie había entrado a su casa desde que su compañero, otro artista, falleció.  
  
—¡Qué irónica es la vida, hm! —exclamó para sí mismo, desparramándose sobre la silla para luego apoyar el rostro en la mesa, observando las marionetas de madera colgadas en el fondo del comedor-sala de estar.  
  
Desde que Deidara era un niño siempre fue aficionado a todo tipo de arte, pero al ir creciendo desarrolló el moldear de figuras de arcilla como su especialidad. Crear objetos era algo que amaba, pero su familia no lo comprendía y sus profesores y compañeros de la escuela tampoco. Absolutamente nadie lo entendía, hasta que Sasori apareció en su vida con la misma afición por las bellas artes, enseñándole en profundidad sobre estas. Por supuesto que debía saber más, ya que él también era algo mayor que Deidara. Y, a diferencia del rubio, la especialidad de Sasori era crear diversas marionetas de madera. De vez en cuando tenían riñas, pues la forma en que ambos veían la vida se diferenciaba de manera extrema. Mas eso no impedía que se hubiesen complementado a la perfección, después de todo, con él se había largado a ese pueblo tras decidir dejar todo atrás.  
  
Sin embargo, pese a que Sasori decía que lo más bello del mundo era la perduración de las cosas y siempre filosofar sobre que lo más hermoso de la vida sería la eternidad, murió demasiado joven. Algo que, para Deidara, era de lo más irónico y, pese a que lo dejó solo tres años después de conocerse, le hizo reforzar su idea de que lo más importante es vivir el presente. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien podría dejar de estar ahí el día de mañana.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la caja que debía ir a dejar al correo, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a las marionetas antes de salir por la puerta. Las cosas de Sasori seguían en esa casa tal como las dejó: su cama, escritorio y materiales continuaban junto a las pertenencias de Deidara en la única habitación del segundo piso. Sí, habían sido buenos tiempos, pero ya no le importaba, realmente. Los materiales de su antiguo amigo seguían ahí porque le servían para sus propias obras de arte. Y la cama que fue suya estaba llena de cajas con arcilla y más arcilla.  
  
Mientras caminaba, una brisa fresca hizo que se le erizara la piel. El día estaba nublado y unas cuantas nubes negras se veían tras los valles que bordeaban el pueblo, después los densos bosques de pino que aromatizaban hasta el último rincón del lugar. Aún le quedaban unos quince minutos de trayecto, pues la oficina de correos se encontraba justo en la salida del pueblo. Una mala ubicación para Deidara, que siempre debía enviar pedidos.  
  
—Muchas gracias, hm —dijo al terminar el trámite.  
  
Apenas salió comenzó a llover a cántaros, así que decidió tomar un atajo por una calle que jamás transitaba por el simple hecho de no estar pavimentada. Un par de minutos caminando bastó para empaparlo por completo. De repente, se detuvo al oír que alguien silbaba una cancioncilla que ya había escuchado de cierta persona antes… Afinó el oído y se acercó al gran cerco de madera de dónde provenía el sonido. De un brinco se colgó en la reja y asomó la cabeza. Sonrió al confirmar que su intuición estaba en lo correcto cuando vio a Tobi que, rápidamente refugiaba unos muebles aún envueltos en plástico dentro de la casa.  
  
—¡Hola! —gritó a propósito para hacer notar su presencia —Conque aquí vives. Ábreme, hm —agregó, bajándose para ir hasta la puerta. Comenzaba a temblar de frío.  
  
—¡Ay! ¡No asustes así a Tobi! —exclamó mientras lanzó la silla que cargaba al suelo, debido a la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
A penas entró al patio delantero, Deidara comenzó a observar el lugar con atención. Había mucho espacio allí, en el que sus figuras de arcilla se verían espectaculares. Tobi movía los dedos nervioso, sorprendido y maravillado por la presencia del rubio. De pronto, se escuchó un enorme estruendo en el cielo, dando seguidilla a una lluvia aún más intensa.  
  
—¡Será mejor que entremos, a Tobi no le gusta la lluvia! —dijo, arrastrando a Deidara hacia el interior de la casa —Además estás mojado… —intentó disimular la rojez en sus mejillas al ver el delgado y firme cuerpo del otro con la ropa pegada por la humedad.  
  
El rubio no se quejó. No le parecía agradable la idea de tener que caminar hasta su hogar bajo la lluvia, menos ahora que estaba con nada más que una camiseta sin mangas y todo empapado. Usualmente solo llevaba remeras de manga larga, algo en lo que Tobi pareció reparar también, pues observaba curioso y pensativo la marca en su codo derecho que le hacía parecer la piel distinta, para luego observar la otra marca de su otro brazo. Definitivamente debió colocarse alguna chaqueta o algo más abrigador ese día, no le causó gracia que este mirara descaradamente las imperfecciones de su piel, cuando este tenía cicatrices peores en la cara. Aunque a Deidara no le importara en lo absoluto, realmente.  
  
—Son marcas de nacimiento, hm —comentó, cabreado.  
  
—O-oh, lo siento… Las mías son de un accidente, por eso pensé que te había ocurrido algo —se encogió de hombros.  
  
Pero, la verdad era que aquellas cicatrices le causaron cierto malestar al de pelo negro, debido a esa extraña sensación… Esa de que habían ocurrido cosas entre los dos que no recordaba. Continuaba diciéndose así mismo que era imposible que se conocieran de antes, o si no, lo recordaría. Además, era obvio que para Deidara, también estaban recién conociéndose. Definitivamente la soledad lo había dejado mal de la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué te ocurrió, hm? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, cambiando su expresión de enojo por una de curiosidad.  
  
—Tuve un accidente cuando niño —tomó una toalla de una caja sin desempacar y se la pasó a Deidara.  
  
No pudo evitar sentirse melancólico por tener que recordar el momento en que no solo quedó marcado de por vida, sino en el que también había desaparecido su amiga y amor de la infancia, Rin.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —preguntó, sin nada de tacto ante la incomodidad ajena, mientras comenzaba a secarse el pelo.  
  
Tobi tomó aire. Si quería que el muchacho le tomara confianza, debía comentarle cosas de su pasado también.  
  
—En un viaje escolar —miró al suelo —El autobús en el que viajábamos colisionó contra un camión. Solo quedamos vivos un amigo y yo… Pero ella… —se calló de repente. Sin querer había dado la información que precisamente no quería dar, pues se sentía extraño hablarle del amor de su infancia al muchacho con el que había tenido un flechazo. No lo quería espantar, aunque, de todas formas, no era como si pensara que realmente podría tener una oportunidad con él.  
  
—¿Ella qué, hm? —preguntó Deidara, ahora secándose la cara.  
  
—El cuerpo. Nunca apareció… —respondió en un susurro —Muy bien, ¡Tobi tiene hambre, así que va a preparar algo de comer! —el cambio en su tono fue muy abrupto —¡Y tú estás todo empapado, así que Tobi deberá prestarte algo de ropa! —dijo y se escabulló por una de las puertas del pasillo.  
  
—¡Estás demente, hm! —frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana —¿Tienes un paraguas o alguna casaca para la lluvia? Cada vez está peor ahí afuera, hm —gritó mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta en que Tobi entró.  
  
—¿Para qué querrías esas cosas si aquí dentro no llueve? —respondió con inocencia fingida, mientras asomaba su cabeza y le hacía señas al rubio para que entrara.  
  
—¡Pues para irme a mi casa, hm! —se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
—¡Auch, eso duele! —se quejó —¡Es broma, no te enfades! Quédate a comer conmigo, es mi turno de invitarte —agregó mientras se sobaba la nuca.  
  
—El otro día no te ofrecí de mi comida para que después me lo pagaras con algo, hm —respondió ofendido.  
  
—No me malinterpretes —se rascó la mejilla —Um… Veamos… Quédate a comer conmigo. Es que me gusta tu compañía.  
  
Deidara guardó un largo silencio mientras se le enrojecía el rostro de la punta de la nariz hasta las orejas. Tobi se mordió el labio. El rubio se veía adorable.  
  
—¡Solo porque está lloviendo fuerte, hm! —cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
—Espera —dijo y rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de su habitación —No puedes quedarte con esa ropa o te resfriarás —comentó y le lanzó un suéter con unos pantalones secos.  
  
—Gracias, supongo, hm —se quitó su remera —Pero no sé para qué me la coloco… Si tal vez después tenga que quitarme todo de nuevo, hm —agregó con un tono pícaro, mientras se colocaba la otra prenda.  
  
La pequeña venganza de Deidara por haberle hecho sentir avergonzado había resultado. Ahora, era el de pelo negro quien tenía el rostro totalmente rojo, pero no solo por el comentario: la vista del delgado y tonificado cuerpo le provocó un gran cosquilleo en la pelvis.  
  
—Oh… Pero no creo que salgas a mojarte a la calle otra vez para que te quites la ropa —respondió, haciendo que Deidara frunciera el entrecejo ante su intento de hacerse el desentendido con el comentario —Así que es mejor que te quedes a dormir con Tobi.  
  
—¡Te gusta hacerte el inocente, hm! —le gritó mientras le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.  
  
—¡Tú empezaste! —volvió a sobarse la nunca, mientras reía con suavidad —Eh… eh… Es mejor que Tobi se vaya a cocinar mientras te cambias —dijo y desapareció.  
  
Definitivamente, a Tobi le encantaba ese muchacho. Y a Deidara comenzaba a gustarle lo suficiente también, como para hacerlo reaccionar así.  
  
Mientras el mayor cocinaba, el menor daba vueltas por toda la casa, comentando la forma en que esta debía ser decorada. Le ofreció de obsequio unas cuantas figuras de arcilla y algunos cuadros pintados a mano, hechos especialmente para él, que traería en unos cuantos días. Tobi sirvió la mesa, no sin dejar de mirar emocionado al rubio de vez en cuando, que se paseaba por su hogar como si fuera el suyo. Quizás más adelante podría tenerlo con él todos los días, ¿quién sabía?...  
  
—Pareces un bueno para nada, pero eso estaba realmente bueno —comentó mientras ambos terminaban de comer —Creo que vendré aquí más seguido, hm.  
  
—Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras —le respondió, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, observando al rubio con una amplia sonrisa —No bromeaba cuando dije que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, a pesar de lo poco que ha pasado desde que te conocí.  
  
Deidara tragó saliva, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tímido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Ni siquiera Sasori lo había hecho, pues con sus discusiones y aprendizajes sobre el arte solían sacarse de sus casillas continuamente.  
  
—De todas formas tengo que venir a dejarte algunas de mis obras de arte para que esto deje de verse tan tétrico, hm —hizo referencia al estado de la casa.  
  
—¡Me vendría de maravilla! Recién ayer terminé de comprar los muebles —comentó sin dejar de sonreír como un bobo —Este pueblo es relativamente pequeño y aun así me perdí un par de veces —se llevó la mano a la frente mientras reía.  
  
Deidara no pudo no notar que Tobi comenzaba a mirarlo con otros ojos. Conocía bien esa actitudes de coqueteo sutil, pues las personas que habían intentado embaucarle de forma romántica eran demasiadas. Tanto hombres como mujeres habían intentado algo con él, pero él los alejaba o ignoraba, porque simplemente no estaba interesado. Pero con ese hombre, era diferente. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía, se sentía atraído hacia él. No le causaba ningún revuelo admitirlo, pues él sentía y ya.  
  
—¿Pero qué diablos podría tener un idiota como tú, hm? —pensó en voz alta, mientras lo observaba con descaro. Los labios fruncidos, los ojos pestañeando repetidamente.  
  
—¿Ahora qué hice? —comentó haciendo un puchero.  
  
—Nada —dijo hincándose sobre la silla —Ese es el problema, que no has hecho nada, hm —estiró los brazos por encima de la mesa para tomarlo del cuello del suéter.  
  
Y sin saber cómo ni porqué, de un segundo a otro se estaban besando. Primero, Deidara solo rozó sus labios, lo que bastó para que Tobi se pusiera de pie y lo correspondiera adentrando su lengua en la cavidad ajena, tomándolo del rostro. Después, ambos se tenían agarrados con firmeza: el rubio sujetaba las muñecas de Tobi, cuyas manos estaban aferradas a sus hombros, mientras sus lenguas danzaban con desesperación. La pasión era tanta, que parecían haber estado esperando toda su vida solo para llegar a ese momento.  
  
Se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Ambos rojos como tomates, se observaban con anhelo.  
  
—¿Deidara…?  
  
—¿Hm? —volvió a sentarse.  
  
—¿Eso significa que te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo, verdad?  
  
Deidara frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, aún sonrojado.  
  
—¡Pero mira cómo llueve, Tobi no quiere pasar frío!  
  


* * *

  
  
Deidara se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El pijama prestado de color negro que llevaba puesto le quedaba grande. Después de todo, el dueño de este era más alto y bastante más corpulento que él. Desde que lo vio en la noche del festival, la espalda ancha de Tobi llamó su atención, así que esperaba con ansias poder ver su piel desnuda. Y aquella era la ocasión ideal. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía un poco de cómo se estaban dando las cosas, pero no le importaba realmente, pues se sentía demasiado cómodo con ese hombre.  
  
Observó la habitación con más calma, mientras esperaba que Tobi llegara de cepillarse los dientes. Deseaba que su hogar fuese igual de amplio que ese, pues así tendría más espacio para colocar sus obras de arte y guardar materiales. Luego se puso de pie para observar por la ventana: el patio trasero parecía aún más grande que el delantero, aunque poco pudiera apreciarlo debido a la oscuridad. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, así que decidió volver a sentarse en la cama para oír con más concentración el sonido de esta, fue entonces cuando notó el cuadro con la fotografía de una niña sobre la mesita de noche. Iba a tomarla para observarla mejor, pero justo en ese instante Tobi entró en la habitación.  
  
—¿Era tu novia? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.  
  
—Era mi amiga de la infancia —contestó, sentándose en la cama.  
  
—Ah, la que desapareció en el accidente, hm —comentó, sentándose al lado de él —Yo no tengo fotografías de Sasori.  
  
—¿Sasori es la persona que mencionaste el otro día?  
  
—Sí —se dejó caer sobre la cama —¿Pero qué importa? De todas formas ya no está, hm.  
  
Tobi seguía sin entender si la actitud indiferente del rubio sobre las personas de su pasado le causaba molestia u alivio, en cierta forma.  
  
—Oye, Tobi —cruzó los brazos por detrás de su nuca, observando el techo —Supongo que ella aún es demasiado importante para ti. Si no, no tendrías su fotografía, hm. ¿Te gustaba?  
  
—La verdad es que me llamo Obito. Tobi es solo un apodo… —confesó, intentando distraer a Deidara de la pregunta.  
  
—Obito —repitió el rubio, molesto por el intento de cambiar la conversación del otro —Era obvio, hm.  
  
—Deidara… —Obito lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que se sentara otra vez —Sí, Rin me gustaba… Pero tú el otro día dijiste que solo lo que importa es el ahora. Así que adivina, ¿qué me gusta ahora?  
  
—Hacer el idiota con un artista que conociste hace menos de una semana, hm —frunció el ceño, luego le dio un puñetazo leve en el brazo —No es como si me importara lo que sientes por ella, porque el que está aquí contigo ahora soy yo… Con respecto a tu pregunta, es obvio que yo, imbécil. ¡O sino no estaría a punto de dormir contigo en tu cama, hm!  
  
—¡Auch! —se quejó, aunque la verdad era que le fascinaban sus golpes —¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de dormir con Tobi?  
  
—¿Solo dormir? —frunció el entrecejo y apretó un puño —¿Crees que porque soy más joven que tú soy un idiota, hm?  
  
—¡Por favor, no me malinterpretes! —le tomó el puño con delicadeza para acariciar sus nudillos, temiendo que Deidara pensara que solo él lo quería para un polvo —Es decir… Perdón. Me pasé de la raya —bajó la mirada y tomó la otra mano del rubio, para acariciar ambas a la vez. Se sintió como un idiota, como si fuera un adolescente dejándose llevar por sus hormonas.  
  
Deidara se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose levemente por las caricias. Pero justamente ese leve tacto fue el que lo llevó a dar su siguiente jugada. Obito le gustaba, no podía seguir negándoselo así mismo. No tenía idea de qué tenía el tipo, pero, por supuesto que si lo quería, lo tendría, así que la idea de molestarle lo que estaba sucediendo estaba bastante lejana a la realidad.  
  
—No importa, hm —lo tomó del mentón para observarlo directo al ojo —No me importaría hacer algo más aparte de dormir —le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.  
  
El corazón de Obito comenzó a latir con desespero. Aquella frase lo dejó sin palabras, con la cara roja y el cuerpo rígido. Al notarlo, Deidara sonrió con malicia y se subió sobre él, colocando sus piernas a cada lado del moreno.  
  
—Eres de armas tomar —tomó al rubio por la cintura, acercándolo más a su cuerpo —Me encantas —una sonrisa boba.  
  
Entonces Deidara rodeó su cuello con los brazos y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez con lentitud, saboreándose los labios, acariciándose por debajo de la ropa. Obito apoyó su frente en la del rubio, moviendo suavemente su rostro de un lado a otro, sin despegar sus labios de los ajenos. De pronto su erección comenzó a despertar, haciéndolo dejar de lado toda vergüenza. Así que comenzó a tocar los muslos sobre él, a deslizar sus dedos sobre esa cintura, hasta que estrujó las nalgas con fuerza, provocando un sonoro suspiro en el rubio.  
  
Su necesidad de tocarlo era tal, que parecía haberlo estado esperando incluso de otra vida.  
  
Otra vez esa sensación… Esos dolorosos déjà vus.  
  
—¿Sucede algo, hm? —preguntó al dejar de sentir el tacto del otro.  
  
En respuesta, el ojo de Obito se clavó en los suyos, lleno de desesperación.  
  
—Es como si te hubiera estado extrañando tanto… —murmuró con voz ronca, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama, con el rubio encima suyo —Es como si… —…”La vida me hubiera dado la oportunidad de volver a amarte” quiso continuar, pero eso no sonaba con sentido ni para él mismo.  
  
Algo dentro de Deidara se estremeció. Hubiera jurado que antes lo había visto bajo suyo, abrazándolo con esa misma desesperación, pero con la odiosa máscara del festival puesta. Sin embargo, ignoró aquella sensación. Daba igual todo, ahora lo tenía como quería en ese preciso momento, así que lo tomó del rostro y lo besó otra vez, obligando a Obito a volver en lo que estaban.  
  
—Espera —dijo el rubio al sentir que le tocaban el trasero con descaro, luego se estiró para voltear el cuadro de la muchacha, dejándolo boca abajo —Así está mejor, hm.  
  
Luego, casi por instinto, Deidara comenzó a tocar el miembro de Obito por sobre la ropa, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco, pero inmediatamente se relajó. Simplemente se dejó manosear mientras lo besaba, jalándolo de los cabellos para sentirlo más cerca de sí. Debido a su carácter, era de esperar que el artista tomara la iniciativa. A cada apretujón sobre su miembro, clavaba las uñas en las nalgas y jalaba el pelo dorado, no sin dejar de acariciar la cavidad ajena con su lengua. Luego, al sentir que una mano se adentraba en su pantalón, decidió comenzar a tocarlo también.  
Iba a bajarle el pantalón, pero Deidara le sujetó la mano con fuerza y, cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción a causa de la inercia, se puso como un tomate, sintiéndose expuesto. Entonces Obito entendió. Por muy seguro de sí mismo y dominante que se mostrara, lo más seguro era que el artista jamás hubiera tenido encuentros sexuales previos. Así que continuó acariciándolo en la espalda solamente. No iba a obligarlo a nada que no quisiera, aunque se muriese de ganas.  
  
—No es que no quiera... No sé porqué hice eso, hm.  
  
—Shh... Está bien estar nervioso. Yo también lo estoy.  
  
—Pues no se te nota, hm. ¡Y no estoy nervioso!  
  
—Es que me pones... Muy ansioso —lo besó en la frente —¡Tobi no puede resistirse a ti! —exclamó de repente, apretujándolo entre sus brazos.  
  
Deidara soltó un gruñido, pero simplemente se dejó abrazar.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que cortarlo, porque con el resto de la acción se estaba alargando mucho. En el siguiente ya viene~~~


End file.
